Fichier:Wardruna - Helvegen (The Way To Hel)
Description {All Information in Description} Song with 720p (HD) and translated lyrics on screen, not the entire lyrics, just the ones that come in the album booklet, the rest is translated right below in description. Enjoy the adventure and let the ancient brothers take you on an adventure...let it flow...feel it! 'Helvegen' translated means 'The Way to Hel' ..................................................................................... 'Hel', in Norse mythology, originally the name of the world of the dead; it later came to mean the goddess of death. Hel was one of the children of the trickster god Loki, and her kingdom was said to lie downward and northward. It was called Niflheim, or the World of Darkness, and appears to have been divided into several sections, one of which was Náströnd, the shore of corpses. There stood a castle facing north; it was filled with the venom of serpents, in which murderers, adulterers, and perjurers suffered torment, while the dragon Nidhogg sucked the blood from their bodies. Mention is made in an early poem of the nine worlds of Niflheim. It was said that those who fell in battle did not go to Hel but to the god Odin, in Valhalla, the hall of the slain. ...................................................................................... 'Gjöll' is one of the eleven rivers of 'Hel', in Norse mythology, Gjöll is the river that flows closest to the gate of underworld and it's spanned by a bridge (Gjallarbrú), which must be crossed in order to reach 'Hel'. According to Gylfaginning. It is described as a covered bridge, "thatched with glittering gold", which was crossed by 'Hermód' during his quest to retrieve 'Baldr' from the land of the dead. The river is said to be freezing cold and have knives flowing through it. Hermód was sent to retrieve the fallen god from the land of the dead. When 'Hermód' arrived at the bridge he was challenged by the giant maiden Módgud who demanded that he state his name and business before allowing him to pass. ............................................................................................... Lyrics: "Eg songane søkte Eg songane sende då den djupaste brunni gav meg dråpar så ramme av Valfaders pant Alt veit eg Odin kvar du auge løynde Kven skal synge meg i daudsvevna slynge meg når eg helvegen går og dei spora eg trår er kalde så kalde Årle ell i dagars hell enn veit ravnen om eg fell Når du ved helgrindi står og når laus deg må rive skal eg fylgje deg yver gjallarbrui med min song Du blir laust frå banda som bind deg Du er løyst frå banda som batt deg "Deyr fé, deyja frændr, deyr sjalfr it sama, en orðstírr deyr aldregi, hveim er sér góðan getr. Deyr fé, deyja frændr, deyr sjalfr it sama, ek veit einn, at aldrei deyr: dómr um dauðan hvern." ........................................................................... Translated Lyrics: The Way To Hel (Helvegen) "Who shall sing me In(to) death-sleep sling me When I walk the way of Hel And the tracks I tread are cold, so cold I sought the songs I sent the songs When the deepest well Gave me drops so harsh From Valfaders pledge All know I Odin, where you (your) eye hid Early or in the days end, still knows the raven if I fall When you stand at the gate of Hel And when you have to tear free I will/shall follow you Across Gjallarbru with my song / Past the bridge of Gjöll with my song You become free from the bonds that binds you! You are free from the bonds that bound you!" "Cattle die, kinsmen die, you yourself soon must die; but there is one thing that never dies, the fair fame that one has earned. "Cattle die, kinsmen die, you yourself soon must die; but there is one thing that never dies, the doom on each one dead." - (Hàvamàl 76-77) .......................................................................... Artwork: - Forest Guardian (by ARTek92) http://artek92.deviantart.com/ ................................................................... Wardruna - Yggdrasil (2013) Track nº 11 - Helvegen .......................................................................... -DISCLAIMER- Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. ATTENTION If there's any problem with labels, bands, whatever, because of authorial rights, please talk to me! I'll remove the video if that's the case, there's no need to remove the video by yourself/yourselves and destroy my channel along the proccess, we are humans, we can talk and come to a term, thank you.